


Wowser.

by BuckFitches



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Storm in Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Bisexual Female Character, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom!Rachel, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Fuck Or Die, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Nothing but smut, Polyamory, S. - Freeform, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Shameless Smut, Surprises, T, Threesome - F/F/F, U., Vibrators, Wax Play, amberpricefield, m.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches
Summary: Max loves her two girlfriends. She'd do anything to make them happy. But why isn't Chloe answering any of her texts today? And why is Rachel being so secretive?
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Wowser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more shit. whatever.

Ever since returning to Arcadia Bay all those months ago, Max Caulfield's life had been pretty strange indeed.

Though she was a bit reluctant at first, over time Chloe had been all to happy to welcome her first mate back into the fold. Max was beyond grateful. Chloe had even introduced Max to her longtime girlfriend of the last three years.

Since the very first moment she had gazed upon Rachel Amber, like most people, Max fell for her almost instantly. She and Rachel hit it off rather quickly, the two of them bonding over their shared interest of photography, and before long the three of them were all dating.

Poly relationships weren't something that Max had ever given a thought before, but being in one had ended up being one of the best things to happen to her. Most of her days were filled with non-stop, exciting adventures and activities.

Today was a little bit different.

For starters, Rachel had been really distant and just generally super secretive all day. She seemed to be almost avoiding Max for some reason. And that was supremely weird, because Max knew how much Rachel enjoyed interacting with others. As for Chloe on the other hand, the girl had been almost completely radio-silent. Max had slept in her dorm at Blackwell last night, so she hadn't seen Chloe since the day before when the three of them went out for lunch.

The punk wasn't answering any of Max's calls nor any of her texts. It had only been 24 hours and Max could already feel the anxiety building up by the second. Part of her felt ashamed knowing this is how Chloe must've felt everyday during those five years when Max had moved away.

Class had ended about half an hour ago, so Max was more than desperate to spend time with her girlfriends. Even more so now, given the strange circumstances of today's events.

As she stood at the bus-stop waiting for her ride to arrive, Max felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Looking down, Max let out a sigh of relief once she saw it was a text from Rachel.

**_Rachel: Hey there babe. Sorry about being so distant today. Just had a lot on my mind._ **

Max sent a response text seconds later.

**_Max: No worries here. And I can totally relate to that feeling. Class was a total pain._ **

Rachel did the same.

**Rachel: Yeah. I'm feeling better now though. Probably gonna smoke later on and go for a walk**

Max looked around the area as if expecting someone to jump out of the shadows. At least one of her girlfriends seemed to be okay. Now that just left one...

**Max: BTW, have you heard from Chloe? She hasn't been responding back to any of my texts.**

It took a few minutes, longer than Max liked, but Rachel eventually responded.

**Rachel: Don't worry about that, hun. Chloe's a little tied-up right now with other things. She's just been really busy today so that's why she's been MIA.**

Max was more than a little freaked out by now. When was Chloe ever busy? Max was pretty sure that Joyce and David had left for work early today...so that made even less sense. Whatever the reason, Max couldn't pin it down out right. After deciding not to be ruled by her anxiety for once, Max forced herself to calm down long enough to continue texting.

**Max: That's a relief. I was just a little worried. Do you still want me to meet you at Chloe's house like you said?**

Rachel responded again, a little bit faster this time.

**Rachel: I'm already on my way there. So try not to keep me waiting for too long 💋**

Max couldn't quite describe why, but that text had a certain air of suspicion to it. Max had known that Rachel had a sly devious side to her, but typically she'd only share that side of herself with Chloe and a very select few of other people. When it came to dealing with Max, Rachel tended to be more straightforward and honest. So that was only making her odd behavior over the last few hours even more of an enigma.

_I hope this isn't some kind of practical joke they're trying to pull on me again. Last time was bad enough._

Max would've pondered on the situation further had the school-bus not pulled up right then. Her time had clearly run out. The hipster girl sighed and swallowed a nervous stone down her throat. Whatever it was her girlfriends were planning, Max had no choice but to see it through. 

"Here goes nothing..." Max mumbled quietly to herself, hoping no one close by had heard.

Placing her earbuds into her ears quickly, Max skipped over towards the bus and hopped aboard.

The drive to Chloe's house would be an _interesting_ one to say the least.

* * *

Chloe Price sighed out from boredom for the fourth time as she laid on her bed. It had been a hella long morning thus far.

Well, she'd _assumed_ it was still in the morning, she couldn't exactly look out the window to check the time. Whatever sort of blindfold Rachel had covered her eyes with was preventing her from seeing. In fact, She couldn’t really do much of anything at the moment. Each of her limbs were pulled taut in four separate directions, giving her very limited options in terms of mobility.

Her neck was starting go a little stiff from being immobile for so long, and Chloe was pretty sure that her hands were going to fall off by the time that all of this was over.

Not to mention how _hella_ annoying that god awful low-fi beat that was playing repeatedly in her ears through the headphones was.

Whatever it was that she was being tied down with must have been extremely f'ing durable cause even with all of her strength, Chloe wasn't able to maneuver herself very much at all, if any. She had been like this for what felt like ages now and she began to wish she hadn’t agreed to whatever it was that Rachel had wanted to do for the day. All she knew was that her vision and hearing had been taken from her.

Chloe was no stranger to Rachel's bedroom antics,- she and Rachel had experimented a few times before- but sometimes the blonde did have a tendency to go a _little_ overboard every once and while. Still, Chloe was just grateful that she wasn't alone anymore, besides Rachel wasn't really someone who ever took “no” for an answer. So in the end, the punk had little choice in the matter but to agree to Rachel's plan.

Nevertheless, Chloe was left waiting, her girlfriend whispering a gentle promise in her ear that if the punk just stayed put until she returned, Rachel would make it worth all the hassle.

Chloe couldn't help but wonder if Rachel had gotten Max involved in this whole ordeal someway too.

_"I think Max is way too pure for this level of kinky shit. Rachel wouldn't do something that bold...would she?_

Chloe lost herself to the thought as she tried to relax her body further while she waited for Rachel's return.

The punk was doing okay for a while, right up until the point when her stomach made a point to grumble obnoxiously.

Chloe groaned. It must've been getting close to lunch time. Had she really been stuck here for that long?

“ _Ugh_. _Getting_ _hella hungry. Wish I would've told Rach' to at least leave me a sandwich or something before she left...”_

With hunger and boredom starting to weigh down on her, Chloe Price's patience was really starting to wear thin.

Her girlfriend was certainly going to have some serious explaining to do after all this.

* * *

Rachel Dawn Amber smiled at her reflection as she examined her features closely in the bathroom mirror. As she put on the last finishing touches of her black eyeliner, the blonde couldn't help but laugh softly at her own scheming.

She _had_ planned this whole thing from the very start after all.

Yes, she _might've_ felt a little shitty for lying to someone as trusting as Max but...

...Sometimes the truth had to be stretched a little in order to get what you wanted.

And more often than not, when it came to Max and Chloe, Rachel _always_ got what she wanted.

Once she was a hundred percent certain that she looked the part, Rachel stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway. She could see the light coming from the slightly open doorway of Chloe's bedroom.

Stepping over softly, the blonde peeked in through the cracks.

Bound on the bed, Chloe was still exactly where Rachel had left her all those hours ago.

The punk had been so very patient today, Rachel knew that Chloe deserved a reward for enduring such torment.

If everything went according to plan, Chloe would have that reward and something to go along with it.

" _Good girl, Chloe. It won't be much longer now._ " Rachel said to herself quietly, a smile gracing her features.

Shutting the door all the way this time, Rachel turned around and trekked down the staircase. It wouldn't be long before Max arrived from Blackwell, so Rachel couldn't blow her cover just yet.

She'd often taken an actor's approach to the way she planned out things, dedicated and committed to the task at hand. No matter what, Rachel would always make sure to stay in character and set the scene correctly.

It was an unwritten rule.

As she took a seat at the bottom of the steps, Rachel pulled out her phone and scrolled through her social-media feeds.

After a minute or two, a thought came over her mind.

Chloe _had_ been waiting for some time now... _perhaps_ she was owed a little bit of release. It had been a quite long day, after all.

Pulling out the _vibrator_ controller from her pocket, one of Rachel's red-tipped fingers scanned over the device as she weighed out her options.

_"I guess since she's been so well-behaved..."_

Mind made, Rachel pressed the button on the controller's slowest speed. Though she couldn't hear or see it, Rachel could just _feel_ that Chloe was absolutely squirming with pleasure.

 _Good_ , She thought. There would be more where that came from.

Just then, Rachel heard the distinct sound of a schoolbus pulling up outside.

Max had finally arrived.

Now the game could really begin.

* * *

In the meantime, Chloe Price was still laying alone. No reprieve anywhere in sight either.

What the fuck was taking Rachel so goddamn long any way? She'd had to have been gone for at least a few hours at this point, and Chloe was beginning to get more than a little desperate.

She was sore, bored, and was pretty sure that she was seconds away from starving to death.

_"Rachel's gonna have some serious explaining to do when I get my hands on her after this shit is over..."_

As if to mock her, Chloe's stomach growled angrily once again, pleading for the punk to sate the painful hunger that had consumed her.

_"This is literal torture. I don't think I've ever been this fucking hungry in my life..."_

Giving into her torment finally, the punk felt the last shred of hope she had for a rescue dissipate.

Chloe was just about to accept her seemingly bleak fate...when something brought her back to reality.

 _Pleasure_.

Unbeknownst to the punk, the small toy that Rachel had masterfully placed inside of Chloe's boxers earlier, had suddenly started to vibrate.

Chloe fought the urge to gasp as she yanked wildly at her restraints, grabbing onto the edge of life and surging her way back into the present.

Fighting back the surge of pleasure from the toy buzzing away inside of her most sensitive area, the punk felt a tear of joy build up in her eye.

It seemed like Chloe's prayers were just about to be answered.

* * *

Max swore that she could hear her own heartbeat as it thudded rapidly in her chest. Rachel had directed them both upstairs the moment Max had stepped through the front-door.

Max didn't know what to expect honestly.

Was this a joke or prank? Or something more sinister? Either way, she was about to find out. Just before that could happen though, Rachel stopped right before she got Chloe's bedroom door. Eyes lit ablaze, she turned and caught Max's flustered expression.

"You don't have to be nervous, babe. Everything's about to make perfect sense."

Max was just about ask what Rachel was talking about, when the blonde pushed open the door with her leg. She held out a hand to gesture for Max to take the first step inside.

Despite her nervousness, Max did just that. Once she did, the hipster's eyes were greeted to one hell of a sight.

There, laying on the bed gagged and bound, was Max's blue haired girlfriend, the one and only Chloe Price.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

"Chloe!?!?" Max blurted out in surprise, hands shooting over her own mouth.

The punk was on her back, arms stretched taut, legs spread wide to show off any and everything to anyone who wished to see. She was missing her beanie, and she was mostly naked too. Say for a thin pair of boxers with a _not-so_ subtle wet patch in the front. As she gauged the display before her closer, Max could also tell that _something_ seemed to be buzzing inside of Chloe's underwear, making the wet spot grow larger by the second.

Probably some sort of dildo or vibrator if Max had to take an educated guess.

Max's eyes couldn't help but follow the curves of Chloe's legs, going down her shapely thighs before landing at her bare feet.

Max noticed all the little tremors and shakes that Chloe's body was doing, how the punk's toes curled and uncurled with each convulse. It was clear that the punk was enjoying the sensations, and Max could already feel her own pants growing increasingly more hot by the second. Max knew that Rachel and Chloe were sexually active,- Max had been witness to some of the few times when the two of them would sneak away and do things behind closed doors - but she had no idea that they'd ever take things to _this_ level.

It was all too fucking intense, but for some reason Max couldn't bring herself to turn away from the sight. Chloe was just too damn sexy, it wasn't even fair really.

"Don't bother with calling out to her." Rachel said smugly as she stepped out from behind Max's shoulder. "Chloe can't hear you."

Leather hand and ankle restraints had been placed around each of the punk respective limbs, spreading her out in all directions in an "X" shape. Max almost instantly recognized Rachel's red flannel, it had been wrapped around Chloe’s head and acted as an impromptu blindfold. Further up on the bondage scale, a large pair of headphones sat atop Chloe's head and could be heard playing music into her ears, preventing her from hearing anything but vague and indistinct murmurs.

Chloe couldn’t even call out to them, seeing as how a large gag of some sort had been stuffed into her mouth, forcing her to breath through her nose.

* * *

Even with most of her senses deprived, Chloe could _just_ about tell someone had entered the bedroom. The distinct smell of Rachel's lavender-scented perfume wafted past her nostrils, altering the bound punk to her presence. There was.. _.another_ less pungent smell mixing in alongside Rachel's and it seemed _familiar_ somehow. Chloe didn't pay it any real attention though, she was far too aroused right now to focus on anything other than her pleasure.

Chloe would have grinned if not for the gag in her mouth, so instead she gave a groan and a small thrust of her hips to try to entice her unseen girlfriend. She could _feel_ her gaze upon her, no doubt focused on the toy vibrating away in her undercarriage.

_Fucking finally! Now it's time for some real action!_

* * *

Max was so overcome with the sight before her, she didn't snap out of it until she heard Rachel's sensual voice in her ear.

"Like what you see?"

Max found herself nodding without even realizing it. Rachel always had to seem have that effect of her.

The blonde reached a hand over and stepped in front of Max's direction, temporarily shielding the quivering punk from out of Max's view. Though she couldn't see her now, Max could still hear the creaking of the bedsprings and Chloe's soft groans of pleasure muffled through the gag in her mouth.

Knowing that she would probably explode if she focused on that, Max just looked straight ahead at her girlfriend that wasn't currently bound.

Rachel's expression was that of a proud mother, clearly she had been putting this plan in motion for awhile now.

"That's good then. Cause Chloe's all _yours_ right now."

Max's eyes nearly shot out of her skull. What did Rachel just say?

"What?"

"Do I have to spell it out? Listen honey, I wanna see you rock Chloe's world, okay? I wanna see you make her cum over and over until she can't take it anymore."

Max gulped. Aside from basic masturbation, she had never done anything sexual before. Let alone something of this caliber.

"But what if I'm no good?"

Rachel just smiled.

"...And that's exactly why I'm going to guide you through it."


End file.
